OMEGA
by morgan.d.montgomery
Summary: Percy was betrayed by the people he trusted and the he loved leads him to a decision that changes his life forever: join Chaos and be adopted by him. Five thousand years later Gaea and three of her siblings along with Kronos and three Titans they decided to wage war against the Deities of Olympus to claim what they believe is rightfully theirs: the Earth.


**TITLE:** OMEGA

**PLOT:** Percy was betrayed by the people he trusted and the he loved leads him to a decision that changes his life forever: join Chaos and be adopted by him. Five thousand years later Gaea and three of her siblings along with Kronos and three Titans they decided to wage war against the Deities of Olympus to claim what they believe is rightfully theirs: the Earth.

**RATING:** T

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN PJO AND ITS CHARACTER ALL RIGHTS ARE FOR MR RIORDAN.

**PAIRINGS:** THE PAIRINGS MAY CHANGE SO I AM NOT GOING TO TELL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAOS POV**

If one would dare tell me five thousand years ago that I will have another child and a son that ever wanted I will definitely vanished out of the living world forever. As I stare at the portrait of my son with his wife and children I could not help but smile proudly and never regret the decision I made to adopt him as my own.

Perseus Jackson, demigod son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus that was his name and title before I claimed him as my own and put my essence to his blood and give him new life with the name of Omega, Primordial God of Time, Assassination, Darkness, Killings and all Waters, Emperor and Creator of Avalon.

But I know that this time he is needed to save the world again, the planet Earth and its people from my

daughter and his older sister Gaea, sighing deeply as I made my decision I snapped my fingers to summoned him

After a blink of an eye my youngest child and son Omega appeared before me, wearing his regal black suit that made him dashing as always. Omega after all those years ago that I found him at his tender age of 19 when he was dying and covered with blood I knew that time that I will took care of him and make him my son and that I did. I gave him life, treat him well and also make him the person he should be, a king.

My son Omega bow before me showing me great respect as always "Father, you have summoned me" he said still not rising

"Rise my son and heir and come sit on your throne beside your father" I told him beating around the bush before I told him the taboo news

"I called you before me as I needed your presence and forces to help another planet for an upcoming war that your siblings are leading" I told Omega watching his no- emotion facial expression he seated straight on his throne before raising an eyebrow

"Is it about older sister Gaea joining forces with Kronos along with three of my brothers and some of Titans as well standing against their common foe, the Olympians?" said Omega questionably. Smart as always my dear son he surely has the mind of a wise king. I nodded in confirmation

"My son you must understand that I rather have my great-great-great-grandchildren ruled Earth rather than your sister and grandfather as you know their selfish, cruel and bloody nature" I told him honestly yes, I rather have Zeus, the overacting theatrical deity of the Skies as he is more tolerable ruler than my daughter

"So what does it do to me father as you know I too is very busy with my duties to my domain and empire, also don't forget about my family" said Omega talking about his own life

"Son, I am not going to beat around the bush again" I started and look at him in the eye straightly "I want you to help them win against your siblings" I told him

Omega's eyes slightly widen before it morph again to his signature emotionless expression and his aura became darker

"Father you do know more than my wife and my older sister Nyx of what I feel about them of what they did to me right? So why me?" He stupidly asked I hate to admit it at times but Poseidon's stubbornness together my essence is not a good combination and don't forget his mother Sally my dear friend mortal who I granted the power of being a goddess is not helping either

"Because of the obvious reason dear son, so please Omega just do this old man a favor and do my tasked for you" I commanded him softly, he is thinking long at the moment before nodding "Fine, as if I do have a choice anyway" he said bluntly I rolled my eyes at his bluntness that he had learn from his sister Nyx

"But father I will only bring a thousand of my men to help them and also a thousand from yours with Captains Ruin and Dawn leading as well as the selected few" Omega said smugly leave it to my son to claim the great bargain I sighed before agreeing

"Will Alexus accompanying you there also?" I asked Omega, asking if his only son Alexus Prince of Avalon and God of Ruins, Darkness and Light

Omega frown at the thought before shook his head as no "I rather not, after all the last time he went on mission he nearly died and of course if I do sent him in a war with me my wife will definitely have my head and we don't want that" my son said and both of us shudder as the thought of the Empress of Avalon's infamous wrath

"If that would be all father I will sent my General a notice this instant as well as the two captains to get ready in two days before you made your announcement later to them" said Omega before bowing and transporting away to Avalon leaving me alone here in my throne room

"Might as well as get ready to tell the spoiled deities" I said loudly before leaving Void

-Line Break-

_Olympus, 600__th__ floor Empire State Building, NYC_

The Olympian Council after five thousand years is still as chaotically problematic since the death of its hero, Perseus Jackson the demigod son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus and now the council is in grave danger facing the upcoming war against four Primordial Deities and Four Titans

* * *

**ARTEMIS POV**

Father as always is being overly dramatic can he do that AFTER we have come up to a agreement?! Men will always be men! If only he is still alive-Yes he, Perseus Jackson the most honorable man on earth and the one that I greatly and deeply cared for and also the same person I owe the most.

"Why can't we just fight them now to get this over with like what we did on the last two wars?!" my pig and idiot brother Ares said earning him a smack from the head courtesy by Athena

"Idiot as EVER! Dear brother if we do that without a perfect plan then we must say goodbye from the living world and say hello to unknown place of death!" Athena screamed at him rolling her eyes

"Then being the smart one as you claimed to be then go on, create one NOW!" said Dionysius arrogantly daring Athena

While some of the men agreeing Gosh! All those men are definitely STUPIDS!

"Will you all shout the FUCK UP!" Hestia screamed at them which had cause them to silence as my dear aunt the calmest one of us just blow out her anger

"We will not finish a single thing when all of you are bickering like idiots!" she screamed while all of us could not helped but flinched "and you younger brother of all people the king of Olympus is just sitting there doing nothing! If only someone will knock some sense to your non-existent commonsense!" she scolded us being the eldest child of grandfather and mother gave her the perks of being terribly scary if she wanted too

After Hestia said those to us a unfamiliar aura of powerful energy and darkness surrounds the throne then faded a few moment before one of us can react then as the darkness faded a tall man in his godly form appeared before us, who is he? I do not know as I never encounter him in my millennia years of life but from the look of Athena and my father and his siblings they must knew

"L-Lord Chaos is that you?" Athena stuttered Chaos? Who is he

"Yes, young Athena I am real" the man Chaos said before smirking to us "I am Lord Chaos, the God of the Universe and the Creator, and I have a proposition to you Olympus" he told us wait. God of the Universe and the Creator? As we heard that we immediately bow down before him and sat on our throne

"Proposition, Lord Chaos?" Father asked Lord Chaos and he nodded

"Yes, my dear great-great-great grandchild I have a proposition to you that will favor you Olympians against four of my children and her allies" Lord Chaos said and our eyes widen at his words? A help? He is offering us help?!

"But why you must do that Mi'lord if we are against your children?" Hera my step mother asked yeah why help us?

"Because I rather found you tolerable in comes to ruling this planet than those rebellious children of mine and for thus to happen I am sending you my youngest son and heir Omega" Chaos said to to us helping us out. Tolerable. Youngest son and heir?

"I thought you had Nyx as youngest?" Athena asked Lord Chaos and he laughed

"You're not the only ones that is allowed to have children you know?" Chaos told Athena causing her to blush, geez.

"Who is this Omega, Lord Chaos and how will he help us?" said Hades my newly seated Olympian uncle

"As I said he is my youngest son, Omega is the Primordial God of Time, Assassination, Darkness, Killings and all of Waters, he is also the emperor and creator of Avalon, also my heir to Void" another Primordial God? And basing from his domains a powerful one too

"He can help you defeat his sibling and the Titans but first you must tolerate his bluntness and sarcastic nature as he is a rather very strict person and doesn't want to lay around to beat around the bush and not to mention a hot headed person so you don't want to anger him as well and if you wish for me to help you then he will be here in two days from our world converted here—tomorrow morning he will be here at your service" Chaos warned as and said

"Zeus What do you think?" Poseidon spoke and asked my father for the first time geez. I forgot that he is also here with us

My father then look at lord Chaos before nodding "We need all the help we can get then yes we accept" said father sealing the deal of hope in our favor.

-Line Break-

**ARTEMIS POV**

After leaving Olympus I went to my special place that no one other than the fallen hero of Olympus knows about.

It is the place where he help me of my own nightmares, the place where he comfort me as a friend and the same place where I convinced him to give me my very own selfish wish

"Serran" I called and the teenage boy of fifteen look back at me "Mama!" he said running toward me as I open my arms for me to hug him

"I've missed you mama!" he told me and I smiled in return "I love you too my son" I said while smiling proudly at him after he showed me his controlled with water, he is just like his father, a complete spitting image of him with his unruly raven hair and bright sea green eyes, the same sea green eyes like his father Perseus, Percy Jackson.

-Line Break-

_The next day_

The fourteen Olympians are all present in their throne room as well as the Olympian hero deities composed of: Jason God of Lightning and Heroes, Annabeth Goddess of Architecture and Thoughts, Piper Goddess of Emotions and Love, Thalia Goddess of Air, Woods and Thunder, Leo God of Fire and Weapons, Frank God of Battles and Blood, Clarisse Goddess of Warriors and Bravery, Hazel Goddess of Wealth and Sacrifices, Nico God of Death, Ghost, Shadows and Souls, Reyna Goddess of Volcanoes, Deserts and Mountains and Marion God of Lakes, Rivers and Swordsmanship

* * *

**THALIA POV**

Every one of us part of Olympian Pantheon gathered at Olympus council room to discuss the arrival of Lord Chaos son, Omega. If only my dear favorite cousin and brother Percy is still alive we will not have to swallow our petty godly pride. Thinking of Percy made me look at my husband Nico, yes I married Nico after I leave the hunt of my sister Artemis a week after the death of Percy

Nico and I live in Miami, Florida where we settle permanently with our children: Nikolas, Nathalia, Percy and Bianca

"What are you thinking my love?" said Nico my husband while he put his hand on mine and I smiled at his small caring deeds "The usual thoughts about our cousin" I said after he entwine our hands and look at the faces of our _"friends"_, friends. Only Clarisse, Leo, Piper and Reyna out of my own brother and best friend is our remaining friends since that faithful day.

I still remember it clearly like it was only yesterday millennia of years ago, when Perseus came back from my sister Athena's quest of seven labors of Hercules to have my sister's blessing to marry Annabeth. When that woman betrayed and cheated on Percy with my own brother Jason, I still remember the guilt and pity that I felt when I saw Percy crying in my arms and I still remember the look of pain and betrayal in both of Percy and Piper's eyes. I never saw Percy after that neither any of us but the last thing I know that before he was gone his father Poseidon disowned him for his other son Marion.

Marion the one that Hazel, Nico's sister married a few years later. While my brother and Annabet tied the knot after Percy's death, hate is what I felt for them and sorry is what I felt for Percy and Piper.

I forgive my uncle Poseidon after he realize his mistake and after it was known to us all that Marion was not his son but Oceanus the Titan of Ocean, he was never the same after that because when he knew that his own wife Amphitrite was the one that plans it all, I pity him for that and happy after the events that took place he married my sister Athena whom is now residing with him at Atlantis but still hate his step-daughter Annabeth after what she did to his only demigod son

Piper moved on and married Leo only two millennia back, same goes for Frank who married Trina a daughter of Hecate, while Clarisse married a son of Apollo Will Solace and Reyna pledges herself to live forever alone after the birth of her daughter Quinn a child which was miraculously born after the war and our last line to hold to Percy

Yes, Percy had fathered a child to Reyna because it is their duty as Praetors of the Camp Jupiter to leave an heir to continue the legion line.

Quinn inherited both of her parents demigod powers, and has the appearance mix of them both. She is has Reyna's curly chocolate brown hair, straight regal nose, dimples and peach white skin but has her father's sea green eyes the rest of his facial features and smile. She is a very beautiful child. Beautiful and smart, perfect mix of her parents and Poseidon's favorite grand daughter

My train of thoughts was interrupted by the voice of my father Zeus, the King of Olympus.

"Gods and Goddesses I must remind you all that we must give Omega his deserved respect as he is the only key for our survival do you all understand?" shock is our expression because my Father Zeus the most prideful man on Earth is asking us to respect another people who is not him?

But then again we smartly nodded because it is true. Moments later a strong powerful dark force surrounds us all but before we could react a person, a man I assumed base on his tall, lean and muscular body built dressed in tuxedo black suit underneath his pitch black cloak that covers his head with its hood leaving us to only see a smirk beside him was a man not wearing a hood but stood tall and all regal like kings, and from the expression of other this man is Chaos and beside him is his son and our hope, Omega.

.

.

.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

.

.

.

**REVIEW**


End file.
